


Collusion

by conceptofzero



Series: Proxy [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowman always arrives fashionably late, though never too late as to ruin anything with her absence. It often works out in her favour to show up around ten minutes later than planned. It means she always makes an entrance, and she always gets to see such wonderful sights, like Slick on his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collusion

Snowman always arrives fashionably late, though never too late as to ruin anything with her absence. It often works out in her favour to show up around ten minutes later than planned. It means she always makes an entrance, and she always gets to see such wonderful sights, like Slick on his knees.

Slick hasn't noticed that she's there, but he's rather busy sucking on Droog's cock. Droog nods to her, his tie loosened and his fly open, but otherwise still dressed. Slick's jacket is missing, though he's still go his shirt and pants on. One hand's holding onto the bed while his mouth bobs up and down. The other's pressed against his crotch, rubbing his clothed erection.

Snowman takes a moment to really take in the whole scene. Slick, for all his protesting, seems to be quite content on his knees, sucking for all he's worth. Droog is always happiest in control, and he has ample control of this situation. He rests his hand on Slick's head and pulls him off of his dick. "Now what do you think Snowman would say if she could see you?"

"Fuck off," Slick snarls, licking his lips. "Just let me blow you."

"Slick," There's a warning in his tone and Slick reluctantly backs off. Snowman sits in the chair directly behind Slick. She works her underwear down, giving Droog a good show as she kicks them off and spreads her thighs. His only comment is a sly smile before he turns back to Slick. "What would she say?"

"What a good little cocksucker I am," Slick answers a bit sullenly. He shifts around, clearly antsy to get back to Droog's dick.

"And are you?" Droog flicks his eyes up to her and then back. She runs her hands over her breasts, tweaking her nipples slightly as she watches.

"Yes. Now just give me your fucking cock already!" Droog lets go of Slick's head, and Slick slips his mouth back over Droog's cock. He's noisy, and she can hear the sound of him sucking on it from across the room. Slick's a greedy little thing, so desperate to get as much of it into his mouth as quickly as possible. He's still rubbing himself, and she nods towards his hand.

Droog picks up on her meaning pretty well. He grabs it, and Slick's other hand, pulling them behind his back. Slick protests, but his exact words are lost with a dick crammed in his mouth. Snowman gets up, heels clicking as she crosses the floor, and Slick freezes at what she's certain is an all-too familiar sound. Droog smirks, hips thrust as forward as they can go. "Now what was that you were just saying?"

It's easy to get Slick's wrists together and to tie them up without much effort. She slips Droog's belt out of his pants and used to secure Slick's arms. Only once they're belted tight does Droog back down and let Slick off his cock, sitting once again on the edge of the bed. Slick's head yanks up and he coughs and sputters, looking around. "F-f-fuck! You bitch!"

"Hello to you too Slick," She kneels down, giving his cheek a kiss, and resting her hand on his prick. He's very hard and there's a little damp spot where he's been leaking through his pants. "You've certainly been enjoying yourself. I imagine Droog has been giving you plenty of practice."

His cheeks are red, either from embarrassment or want, or maybe just the effort of sucking Droog's cock. Her free hand slides up, wrapping around Droog's prick and stroking it a few times. It's very well, and very hard. Droog groans softly. "You never needed much help."

She grins and leans forward, swiping her tongue across the head of his cock. They both moan at the same time, Slick with want, Droog with satisfaction. "Mm, true. But practice does make perfect, doesn't it Slick?"

"Fuck, just. Just suck it," Slick's begging like it's his cock in front of her mouth. Droog is much more restrained, but when he rests his hand on her head, he makes it clear how much he wants it to. She teases them, leaning in close and putting her lips on the head of his cock, slowly parting them and inching her mouth down just over the head. One suck is all it takes to make Droog grunt, and to get Slick all worked up. But that's all she does and when she pulls her mouth off, she laughs at their disappointment. "Fuck! Snowman, just suck it!"

"No, I'm afraid that's your duty today. I have other plans," She squeeze Slick one last time before standing up and sitting beside Droog. She hitches her skit up and spreads her thighs. "Though I'll make things fair. You have five minutes. If you get me off, then I'll go down on you- mmm!"

She's not even done speaking before Slick has his head between her thighs, his mouth seeking out her clit. He latches onto it, licking and sucking it with a desperation she wasn't aware he had. Snowman falls back on the bed, moaning as Slick's tongue works her clit.

"I had him first," Droog snaps at her, but she just laughs, shivering softly as her cunt reacts to Slick's attack. She's been wet for an hour now, wet just thinking about what they might do. Having him actually doing what she thought about is amazing enough to ignore Droog. "Slick, get over here."

"You should have offered him something better than just coming in his mouth," Snowman purrs, her hands crawling up her shirt to cup her breasts. Slick's not going anywhere, not while the promise of her lips wrapped around his cock exist.

"Slick, I'll blow you if you finish me," Droog offers. Slick doesn't budge, clearly more interested in a blowjob coming from her. "I'll let you come on my face."

She feels Slick consider the offer, tongue slowing down for a moment. "I'll let you come on my breasts." Her ante is better than Droog's, and he goes back to work in a heartbeat. Snowman's fingers brush over her nipples, stroking them through the cloth.

"I'll let you fuck me-" Droog bargains and Slick hesitates for a second, and she just laughs, tightening her legs around his head.

"I'll let you fuck and come inside of me. And then I'll make Droog lick me clean," She sees them both shudder, Slick with want, Droog with some disgust. That wins it though. Slick keeps his face buried between her thighs, his mouth still around her throbbing clit. She turns her eyes to Droog. "And I'll let you fuck my face if you go down on me when he's finished."

Droog knows when he's lost. He also knows when he's also won. Even before he's on his feet, he's stripping out of his clothes, taking a moment to hang them before he crawls onto the bed and straddles her body. She opens her mouth and relaxes as Droog gets settled, aiming his cock for her mouth. It just takes a thrust down to slide it in, and to fill it up.

He really fucks her mouth. It's not gentle thrust in and out, but rough ones, the kind he saves for when she's on her third orgasm and he wants to really make her scream on the forth. She just keeps her mouth open and stays relaxed, feeling his cock slam in and out of her mouth, pushing in deep enough to almost be uncomfortable. Her hands wrap up around the backs of his thighs, feeling them flex with each pull back out.

Meanwhile, Slick has her wound up like a cheap pocketwatch, sucking her clit so hard that she's starting to see stars. Her vision is just full of little pinpricks of light and her thighs are starting to quiver. She tries her best to hold off on it. Snowman's going to make Slick work for this. She focuses on Droog and on how much he wants this, and how very close he is.

Slick's been working on him for a while judging by how hard and wet Droog is, and from those soft grunts he always tries so hard to hide but can't when he's about to come. She tights her lips on the down-thrust, sucking on him hard enough to make Droog stop in his tracks. His hips thrust deep into her mouth, the head of his cock pressing right against the back of her throat, and she still manages to suck despite the choking feeling.

It's enough to push him over the edge and he comes a moment later, hot and hard right down her throat. She closes her eyes and keeps swallowing, even though he's almost setting off her gag reflex. Snowman keeps her composure, even as Slick starts to use his teeth. Droog rocks into her mouth a few times before finally sliding out of her mouth. He stays on her chest for a moment though, resting his cock on her lips. "Swallow it."

She already did. Still, if he wants a big production made out of this... Snowman swallows, making sure he sees her do it, and then opens her mouth to show him there's nothing left. Her tongue sticks out, grazing over the head of his cock. He's still very sensitive and he shudders, finally getting off of her.

It's just in time too, since Slick's not fucking around. She can feel the pressure mounting inside of her, everything tightening up as Slick gets closer and closer to getting her off. Her hands grip the bedspread, tightening in the shoddy quilt. "One minute left Slick. Are you- ah! - sure you can make it?"

He snarls, and Droog just rolls his eyes, though it's difficult to tell who the eye roll is meant for. Snowman moans, Slick's tongue frantically flicking across her clit and pressing down on it just right. Droog leans in, resting his hand on her clothed right breast and leaning in, speaking directly into her ear. He barely speaks above a whisper but she hears every word of it as clear as day. "Your ass is mine as soon as I'm hard again."

That's just playing dirty. Snowman's attempts at starving off her orgasm fail at the tone in his voice and her head falls back as she comes, crying out into the room. Droog stays close to her, watching her face carefully as her whole body twitches and shudders when she comes. He squeezes her breast, just as Slick sucks on her clit one last time before raising his head. "Hah! I fucking win! Spread 'em! And get this fucking belt off my arms!"

"Oh that was never part of the agreement," Snowman's voice is light and lazy when she speaks, but she still manages a grin when Slick snarls. "You'll have to get it off on your own. Unless, of course, you want to bargain some more."

He bares his teeth, but he doesn't renegotiate. He gets to his feet, looking vicious and defiant, except for the tent he's pitching in his pants. "Just keep your fucking thighs spread."

Droog helps her slide further onto the bed, giving Slick room to settle between her legs. She watches through heavy sated eyes as Droog lends him a hand, unbuckling his pants and shoves them down his thighs. There is nothing in the world as appealing as Slick's prick is right now, jutting over the top of his pants. Her thighs are already open and she leaves them like that, knowing she must look like such a wet mess. "Go on Slick, if you can."

"Just fucking watch me. When I'm finished, Droog's going to spend the rest of the night on his knees, cleaning up my mess," The look Droog gives him says the exact opposite. Slick just grins, getting positioned as best he can. He still has his shirt on, and Droog makes no motion to help Slick out of that one. Slick focuses intently on getting his dick lined up perfectly before shifting forward and slowly sinking into her with one smooth motion. Snowman moans, not really expecting him to do it, but all too pleased to feel that rock-hard cock of his deep inside her. "Fuck, yeah, that fucking cunt of yours-"

"Like a furnace," Droog casually throws out, just to see Slick's eyes narrow. They may all fuck each other, but that certainly hasn't stopped them from getting jealous of one another, particularly Slick. Of course, the competition just makes it all hotter so she's hardly about to complain. There are very few of these little sessions where she walks away with fewer than three orgasms. "And always best right after she's come. She just clenches, again and again, trying to pull you in deeper."

Slick tenses, then slowly starts to thrust in and out of her, clearly fighting to keep his balance. Snowman gladly lets him set the pace, still feeling the pulse of the last orgasm running through her, and wanting to see him fail. It's good to have a cock inside of her though, especially Slick's. Sometimes she suspects it was intentional how well they suit one another, the way his cock fits into her at just the right angle to push up against her nerve endings.

"You're wearing too many fucking clothes," Slick spits out at her, rocking back and forth on his knees. "Droog?"

"This is one item I do agree with," Droog gets hold of the bottom of her dress and starts slowly working it up and over her head. He keeps shifting Snowman and Slick has to fight to stay both upright, and inside of her. Snowman just laughs at their constant spiting of each other. Slick's thrusts get irregular but they still feel good, even if a steady rhythm would be best.

She lifts her arms to help Droog get it over her head, and then lifts her back as he undoes her bra and presumably puts it with her dress. And when they're gone, Droog closes his mouth over one nipple and sucks, getting moan out of her. "Ah!"

"You like that huh? Of course you fucking do," Slick's finally gotten himself back on track, and he's speeding his thrusts up ever so slowly, clearing testing how far he can push himself and still stay on his knees. He celebrates by lapsing back into his usual filthy way of speaking when he's got his cock inside of her. "You always needed more attention than one man could give. We could take turns fucking you all day and you'd still be begging us for more."

"And you could spend all day on your knees, well used and covered in cum, and you'd still open your mouth the moment a cock or cunt came near you," Snowman arches her back as Slick's face twists up and Droog chuckles, squeezing her breasts. "I may want attention, but I'm nowhere near as desperate and needy as you-"

Snowman has to unexpectedly stop speaking when Slick thrusts in deep enough to hit that perfect cluster of nerves, turning her last words into an incoherent whine. Of course, it's too much for Slick to stay upright when he's that deep and he ends up slowly falling forwards, landing on her chest without much force. He curses in a long stream of "fuck fuck fuck!"s, and then just settles his face between her breasts.

"O-oh Slick, you should be more careful," She teases, and gets another deep thrust from him. Seems he's given up on getting up. His knees dig into the bed and he stays pressed tight against her, shallow little thrusts from his hips as he cock remains buried deep inside of her. "That's good, nice and d-deep for Droog. I'll have to s-sit on his face to get it out."

Droog's hand squeezes tight enough to hurt, but Snowman gets the feeling that they've finally make it dirty enough to turn Droog on again, judging by the look on his face. "You won't."

"I will. And you'll love it," She tilts her head towards Droog, so they're nearly touching one another as she speaks softly to him. "You'll be just as desperate as Slick is for it, tongue sliding deep inside of me just to get a taste."

"And when you're done with her, I'll fuck your mouth and give it to you straight from the source," Slick snarls and Droog's eyes shut as he's clearly overwhelmed by the thought. Snowman closes the distance, kissing Droog. He's still reeling at first, but not for long, kissing her back twice as harsh, and twice as dirty. Droog licks his way inside of her mouth, and between his kisses and Slick's deep thrusts, she feels herself winding up again. "Fuck, come on you bitch, I can feel you tightening up, I know you want it!"

"Oh, I want it?" She squeezes her thighs and clenches tight around him, throwing Slick's thrusts off. Snowman easily traps him, her cunt squeezing tight around his cock. "Tell me how much you want it."

"Fuck! Fucking fuck, shit, fuck!" Slick curses, face bright red as she squeezes him. She knows it must be killing him to try stay in control when her thighs are clamped tight around his cock. "Stop it, I'm not fucking done with you-"

"Beg," Snowman's ankles dig in deep to the edge of the bed to keep her thighs tight on Slick. He's twitching hard inside of her, and if she's not careful, he'll come like this.

"Please, pretty fucking please, with a fucking cherry on top," Slick begs and he does it so beautifully. Snowman obliges him, loosening her grip on his cock. But it's pretty clear that it was a little too much to do to him this late in the game, and as soon as he thrusts into her again, she feels him come. "Fuck-"

She bares her teeth with want as he comes inside of her, his face pushed tight against her right breast as he grunts with effort. All she needs it a little more attention, but it's too late. Slick softens inside of her and just stays on top of Snowman like the lazy asshole he is. She pushes him off of her and sits up, grabbing hold of Droog and shoving him down on the bedspread. The willingness with which Droog lets himself be moved should be her first warning sign, but she's too annoyed with Slick to really notice, and when she straddles Droog's shoulders, she thinks of nothing but getting his tongue on her immediately.

"H-hey," Slick rolls over on the bed to look at them. "Hey! My fucking arms!"

"I'm afraid you'll have to deal with them yourself," Snowman simply tells him, hands cupping her breasts as Droog's tongue slips inside of her and presses against her entrance, licking and prodding at it. She moans at the sensation, and with frustration. "Droog, take care of my clit first."

He doesn't. In fact, his tongue stays fixed far too low on her cunt for her tastes. He's abiding by their agreement, which is that he's certainly licking the cum out of her, but he is deliberately avoiding her clit to spite her, and his tongue can't thrust in deep enough to touch any of those far more sensitive parts of her. Even rocking down on his face does nothing, as Droog simply takes it without complaint or even the scratch of teeth like Slick.

"Hah! Keep fucking with her like that!" Slick just encourages Droog while he struggles to get his arms free and Snowman fixes him with a glare. Really now, this is the last thing she needs. If they won't take care of her, then she'll take care of herself.

She slips her hand down to sort this out, only to have Droog grab hold of it, refusing to let her touch herself. "Droog," Snowman warns him, trying to pull her hand free. He's got a grip like iron, and his tongue inside of her in a way that's just making her clit throb harder. When she tries to push him off, he grabs that hand too. "Droog!"

"That's fucking it, make her work for it- HA!" Slick grins as he finally gets one arm out of the belt, dumping it on the floor. He's behind her in half a second, those greedy little hands of his holding her breasts. "You're not so fucking smug when you're the one who needs to come, are you?"

"I can leave any moment I wish," She reminds him, but doesn't leave, despite how on edge she is. Snowman could leave. And then it would make it clear how little control either of them have. Slick would forget about it, just as he always forgets her major slights against him, but she doubts Droog would so easily misremember the situation. And she doubts he would be so inclined to go down on her when she might fade out in a huff because her second orgasm was a bit late coming.

Still, it's very hard to stay still when Droog is still thrusting his tongue just into her entrance and her clit is pulsing like it might explode if it isn't touched. Slick's hands are rough, squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples, and she feels him press his open mouth against her shoulder, biting on it it with the same force he's using against her breasts. "Funny how you're staying put. I think it's your time to fucking beg."

"No," She refuses to even consider that possibility, even though she really does want to be touched. One of Slick's hands leaves her breasts, sliding down her stomach. Down it goes, halting just above her cunt. He presses down hard there, and she squirms uncomfortably, her body getting a little more desperately. "I refuse to."

"Fine, you can keep being a spiteful bitch about it," His hand rubs against it, still pressing hard enough to make her hips twitch. "And then Droog'll fuck you in the ass and you'll really start begging to be touched."

Her eyes open wide. Droog whispered that in her ear. There was no way Slick could have heard. But Slick knows about it. In fact, things have been working out very nicely between those two to lead to this. Which means that he and Droog were talking about this earlier, setting up their little 'game plan'. She wonders how they decided who exactly was going to be the lucky one. This whole thing has been leading up to that, and she can't help but laugh. Those tricky little bastards. Droog is going to be pissed that Slick all but told her, but she doesn't care. This is hilarious.

"What's so fucking funny?" Slick demands and she just shakes her head, refusing to answer him. "Hey!"

She turns her head to the side, parting her lips. Time to break their alliance and get control of things again. Snowman wets her lips, making sure Slick's staring at her mouth before she speaks. "I was thinking about how your dick will taste now that it's been inside of me."

Slick can't even say words when he hears that. His hands tight on her and he vocalizes straight into her ear, a lusty sound that makes her so turned-on that it's starting to hurt. He raises his head and kisses her, harsh and hard, and they bite at each other's mouths while her hips rock down against the tongue thrusting inside of her.

He's still so close when they break apart, his lip bleeding from the force of her teeth, and she leans in close, whispering directly into Slick's ear. "I'll get you hard while he fucks me, as long as you fuck him as soon as he's done with me."

"Fuck-" Slick's eyes get wide and his fingers pinch her nipples hard enough to make her whine. He nods eagerly. "Droog, she's practically begging for you to get out here and fuck her until she comes."

Droog's tongue slides out of her, and he pushes her back a little so she's sitting on his chest. His face is wet and she can see a speck of white where he missed swallowing a little of Slick's cum. "Is she?"

Snowman bares her teeth at him, trying to shove her cunt up against his chin or something so she can grind. Of course, they both still have a grip on her and it's nothing but fruitless struggling. She sighs loudly and stops fighting, not having to pretend to be annoyed and frustrated. "Yes."

"Well then," He lets go of her hands, and pushes her off of him. Snowman wants nothing more to reach for her clit and jam her fingers down against it. But just a look at Droog's face makes it clear that she shouldn't. Instead, she lays on her stomach, lacing her fingers together in front of her face. Droog sets a hand on her rump, giving it a soft squeeze. "Atta girl."

She rolls her eyes and gets slightly up on her knees when Droog pushes her hips up, his fingers sliding into her cunt to get lubricated. There's no trouble there: she's soaking wet and desperate for attention. She rocks back against his fingers, feeling a spark of pleasure as they side across her clit, but they're gone before they can really do a damn thing. The next thing she feels is Droog siding one into her ass.

While he's stretching her out, Slick's busy at work, getting himself settled right by her head. His dick is hard and he presents it to her like it's a gift. "Have a little something to gag yourself with while he's making you scream."

"'Little something'," She parrots back at him, wincing some as Droog slides a third finger into her. This is going to be a little painful, but she knows it'll pay off. The fingers thrust into her and then disappear after a moment. Snowman does her best to stay calmed and relaxed as he gets settled on his own knees behind her, and as the head of his cock pushes against her entrance. Snowman gasps as he begins to slide inside, feeling twice his real size as he pushes into her. Her hands grasp at the bedspread and she holds on tight as he gets settled in. "Droog-"

"Open wide," He instructs her, leaning over Snowman as he starts to fuck her. Her mouth falls open to moan, and Slick scoots closer. She flicks her tongue out across the head of Slick's cock, tasting herself and his precum. Slick groans and Droog grunts as he thrusts in, and all she can do is keep breathing, caught between the two overwhelming sensations of having a cock where it rarely ever goes and still desperately needing to come.

Snowman keeps licking at Slick's cock until he gets frustrated enough to push into her mouth. She gives him a gentle warning bite, making sure it's absolutely clear to the both of them that she's blowing him because she wants to, not because he does. "Fuck!" Slick curses, and she notices his hands ball into fists. He stays restrained and she slides her mouth up and down him as a reward, timing it with Droog's thrusts into her.

A cock in her ass is never as good as one in her cunt, but having one in her is still better than none. And Droog's careful, which she appreciates. He's one of the few men she would ever let fuck her like this, one of the few she could trust to do it properly. One of his hands is on her hip, keeping her steady as he rocks forward, and the other is digging into the bed beside her arm as he keeps his balance. With each thrust, his front gets closer to her back, and he sinks in deeper and deeper.

Snowman is so wet that she can feel it dripping out of her and when Droog's cock starts to rub against her, she has to pull her head off of Slick so she can just moan. She wants to come so badly and she presses her face against the bedspread to keep from begging for it. Slick's less then pleased by the lack of attention she's giving his cock. "Hey, c'mon, we're in the middle of something here."

"Just let her go," She can hear the grin in Droog's voice, feel it in the way his cock keeps moving in and out of her in just the right way. The hand on her hip squeezes tight, keeping her ass just elevated enough to make it easy for him. "You can have her when I'm done."

"Hey fuck you!" Slick snarls but Snowman barely notices. Her whole body is throbbing with want. She's not used to be denied anything, especially not in bed. But that's exactly what Droog's doing to her right now. She rubs her face against the bedspread, gritting her teeth as she tries to focus on the slight pain and not on the all-consuming pulse of frustration coming directly from her cunt.

The hand on her hip keeps stroking and squeezing as Droog fucks her with such maddening precision. She only knows that he's just as turned on as her by the way his breath occasionally catches in his throat, and because he's too focused on fucking her to really make her beg. And he could. As much as she hates to admit it, even to herself, she's at the point where she's just about ready to beg him to come.

Slick isn't nearly as distracted as Droog, and of course he's the one who picks up on it, getting off the bed just so he can get his head down to her level. One hand rests on her cheek and grips it, making sure she looks up at him. "You look so fucking good when you aren't getting what you fucking want."

Snowman bares her teeth, but that's about all she can manage, hands digging deep into the mattress. She may be actually ripping up the surface with her fingers, it's impossible to tell when her world has narrowed down to an aching constant need. Slick can't help himself and he leans in close, kissing her on the mouth. She can't even manage that much, her mouth just staying open as he helps himself.

She's getting so close when Droog adjusts and all that constant building pressure drops, stealing her away from the edge of an orgasm. Snowman can't stop the frustrated sound that comes out of her mouth. Her eyes glance back to fix on him. Droog's smirking, even as it's clear he's close to the edge. "Droog-"

"Beg." Droog pushes in deep, so fucking deep that her eyes tear up as the need for pleasure bleeds into pain.

"Please," She spits the word out like it's poison.

Droog squeezes her hips and pulls out of her, Snowman nearly screaming with frustration. He turns her over, one hand wrapping tight around his cock and stroking it hard. Slick disappears from view and she just lays there, keeping his attention on her instead of on Slick. Droog jerks off and comes on her thighs with a long low grunt. She feels the splatter and the heat from his cum, and she doesn't move an inch, her body aching from being denied for so long.

As they face each other, Droog sated, Snowman on edge, Slick decides to strike. He wrenches Droog's arms behind his back while Droog's too dazed to effectively fight back. She sits up, grabbing hold of Droog and ensuring that Slick has time to belt both his arms in place. They belt Droog's legs too, just for good measure. Sometimes, rarely but sometimes, Slick can actually be clever. He shoves Droog down on the bed, Snowman gingerly moving so she's sitting right by his head. "Now it's your fucking turn."

"Slick, get these belts off of me right now," Droog's voice is cold as ice. Slick just sneers, finally taking the time to actually undress. Snowman wants nothing more than to just sit on Droog's face and make him do a proper job this time. Her clit is throbbing in time with her heart, and there's a maddening itch deep inside of her that needs to be scratched immediately.

"Poor baby," Snowman's voice is barely above a whisper when she leans over and speaks to him. "Looks like all your plans just fell apart."

His eyes narrow and she gives him a grin, managing to sit up. Slick climbs back onto the bed, crawling over to Snowman. He puts her hand on his cock and she strokes him a few times to get him nice and hard again. "You didn't finish blowing me."

"I'll have to owe you." She knows he'll collect on that. Slick grins and then starts arranging Droog. Snowman gets herself positioned so she can see both of their faces as Slick starts preparing Droog. Of course, she's not one to waste convenience, and she gets her thighs open right in front of Droog's face. "And you... need to clean up this mess."

Droog does not snarl or curse or throw a little temper tantrum like Slick always does. There's barely an expression on his face, besides the cold blank one that she knows means he's furious. Slick gets a couple of fingers in and that expression of his starts to crack ever so slightly. Snowman just keeps her thighs open, ensuring that he's got nowhere else to look.

He slowly, reluctantly, leans forward. She has to try so hard not to shiver as his tongue peeks out of his mouth and slides across her skin. His face twists up a little, just a little, when he licks up one splotch of cum. He looks so good like this, arms belted behind his back, stretched out against the bed as he cleans off her thighs. She wants to shove him further up, force him to focus on her clit, but she does her best to be patient. Droog will do a better job if she doesn't force him. Snowman runs her trembling knuckles across his cheek. "That's good. Slick, make sure to fuck him especially hard."

"Like I was going to do anything fucking else," Slick sinks into Droog, both their faces rippling as he does. Slick's pleasure is palatable, but it's Droog's face that gets her even wetter, that careful splintering of control. His tongue slides further up her thighs, brushing over the lips of her cunt. Slick starts to fuck Droog, starting with hard thrusts instead of working his way up to them. She has to press one fist against her mouth to keep from moaning loudly. Droog twists beneath Slick and Slick just grins. "That's fucking right, work for this shit. We both know how badly you fucking want it."

Droog favours her with mild annoyance, right before he presses his face between her thighs. Her plans of paying attention go right out the window when he tongue slides over her throbbing clit, and her mind promptly stops working. She's aware that Slick is fucking Droog, she hears his filthy words and feels the force of him rocking so hard into Droog that his mouth rocks against her, but it's all so very distant, like something filtering to her through walls of glass.

What isn't distant is the soul-crushing orgasm that Droog is slowly coaxing out of her, swipe by swipe. She's been on the edge for so long that it doesn't all come at once like a tidal wave. Instead, it's like stones in a pond, wave after wave after wave breaking on the shore. That's what this is like, only each wave is mind-numbing pleasure. Her whole body is pulsing, locked up tight as Droog's mouth works methodically to get her off. It feels like she's about to tear something with the way her body keeps twisting up.

It finally all comes to a head as Droog takes hold of her clit with his lips and sucks on it so hard that she's certain he'll leave a bruise come morning. But she doesn't care right now, not as he finally triggers what she desperately wants. Snowman's eyes go back in her head and she sees nothing but blinding white light as every muscle in her body goes tight, as her thighs clamp tight around Droog's head and just squeeze. It's worth it. It may have been torture letting them fuck her to this point but it's so worth it when she comes so hard she can't even think. Everything turns to blurs and impressions rather than actual thoughts.

She's not sure of the time when she comes back, but Droog's head is lying against her thigh and Slick is fucking him hard enough to make both men groan. Slick's hands are tight on Droog's hips, the steady smacking sound of carapace hitting carapace filling the room as Slick pounds into him. It's clear that Droog has lost most of his cool, his open mouth softly drooling on her while he's fucked hard.

Snowman just stops and appreciates this, and the way they fit so nicely together. She's not jealous of them, since she doesn't want what they have, but she's still able to acknowledge that they've got a bond she doesn't. Slick and her hate each other like no one ever could, and Droog and her have an understanding that's not friendship, but is certainly a sort of friendly. But Slick and Droog compliment one another. Their hard edges fit neatly with one another, and while they struggle for dominance in the bedroom, they never let it bleed outside into the Crew.

It's something spectacular. This is what she thinks as Droog pants against her thigh and Slick curses and dirty-talks like his limited vocabulary is exclusively filthy. It must hurt Droog to come a third time, and she watches his body shiver, face pressing tight against her leg as he groans. Slick throws his head back, his own face contorting with triumph and pleasure as he fills Droog up with cum. She commits this to memory for when she's alone in bed with her hand between her thighs.

"You-" Droog's teeth are bright white and always a surprise to see peeking out of his lips. He struggles with the belts around his arms, voice clipped and tight, "Untie me immediately."

"Nah. I don't think s-so." Slick grins, still deep inside Droog and clearly not planning on moving anytime soon. "Gotta make sure I- nhhg – gets every last drop inside of you."

Droog shudders and Snowman laughs, knowing exactly how he feels in this moment. He bucks up hard against Slick, trying to throw him off. "Slick, I'm not asking."

"I know you aren't." Slick smacks Droog's ass, laughing as Droog tries to twist around furiously. "Maybe I'll just stay inside of you until I'm ready to go again. How'd you feel about two loads inside of you?"

Snowman is exhausted, and while those two bicker over the belts and cum, she simply closes her eyes and listens to them.

She doesn't remember falling asleep. All she remembers is the moment when Slick wakes her up by pressing his head against her breasts, mouth going to work on them. She sluggishly pushes him off. "Not now Slick."

He's back a moment later, just pressing his face against them, but keeping his mouth away from her nipples. She considers it a win, even though she knows he does too. Droog is absent, but she knows where he is: the shower. He's likely trying his best to get the taste out of his mouth and off his body. Slick's got a thin spiderweb of cracks near his temple in the shape of Droog's fist. He beams at her, proudly bearing his new marks. "Did you see the look on his face?"

"Of course," She assures Slick, settling her arm around him. Snowman's about ready to drift off again, even with Slick lying against her. She's getting comfortable around him again. That's not exactly a good thing, but she's still not certain what she plans to do about it. The answer would be to stop sleeping with him but... well, that certainly isn't going to happen, not while they leave her feeling so satisfied after each marathon session. "I'd say he rather enjoyed the turn-around."

"It was pretty fucking good." Slick cups her right breast in his hand, his face pressing up against the left. "Next time, I'll have my cock in both your asses."

"Dream on." Snowman yawns and closes her eyes. And even though she can't see Slick's face, she knows the sneer on it like the back of her hand. She strokes her fingers over his head and drifts off before she can hear him grumble about not being allowed to do what Droog is.


End file.
